


Merci, Princesse

by Garance



Series: Merci, Princesse [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Suicide Squad (2016), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Barry makes a cameo, Bruce is funnier than in BvS, Diana doesn't like army, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Steve is dead, Superman is dead, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce Wayne cherche un meta-humain dans le pénitencier de Belle Reve, malheureusement pour lui, le Joker attaque ce jour là pour délivrer Harley Quinn. Il ne peut compter que sur Diana, mais elle doit d'abord faire le chemin jusqu'à lui.





	1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

 

Comme chaque dimanche, Bruce Wayne s'était rendu sur la tombe de ses parents. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu les protéger quand il était enfant. Il s'en voulait encore. 

 

Il retourna chez lui, il devait encore trouver des meta-humains, et c'était loin d'être facile. Si Superman n'était pas mort, il ne ferait sûrement pas ça, mais il le lui devait, après tout, l'homme d'acier s'était sacrifié pour protéger la Terre de Doomsday, et il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il l'avait presque tué. Non, ça, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. 

 

Il aperçut de loin, sur le pas de sa porte, Diana Prince. Sans elle, la création de Luthor l'aurait transformé en un tas de cendre... Il préférait oublier... Il marcha un peu plus vite, il savait qu'elle allait lui faire payer cette attente, et encore plus s'il en faisait exprès. 

 

 

''Diana, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?'' il lui dit en s'arrêtant à un mètre d'elle 

''Bruce, je suis quelqu'un de normal, tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser tant de formalités.''il sourit à cette réponse 

''Normal ? Tu es au moins cent fois plus forte que moi, tu as une jeunesse éternelle, tu es une princesse amazone, et il me manque encore beaucoup de chose.'' il énumère en riant 

''Je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes capacités.'' dit-elle sérieusement

''Je sais, je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici alors ?'' il lui redemanda 

''Je pars pour Themyscira, une semaine, j'ai des choses à faire.'' elle lui expliqua 

''C'est noté, autre chose ?''

''Non, mets moins de parfum la prochaine fois.'' elle lui conseille 

''Merci du conseil, Princesse.'' il plaisanta de nouveau 

''Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.'' elle le réprimanda 

''Qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans ?''

''Je n'aime pas ce surnom, tout simplement.''

''D'accord, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur toi.'' 

''Tu les apprendras un jour, prends soin de toi.'' elle l'embrasse sur la joue avant de partir 

 

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

 

Une nouvelle menace venait de frapper les États-Unis, heureusement, ou malheureusement, la Suicide Squad était intervenue. 

 

Bruce venait de récupérer le dossier sur les meta-humains du gouvernement, plus précisément d'Amanda Waller. 

 

Il connaissait la plupart des personnes dedans, il y avait des membres de la Task Force X, ceux qu'il avait vu dans les dossiers de Lex Luthor, Superman... Tiens, il ne trouvait pas de données sur la personne qu'il cherchait en particulier. 

 

Il rechercha dans les travaux de Luthor et trouva le peu d'information sur ce meta-humain, qui se trouvait dans le même pénitencier qu'Harley Quinn, Deadshot, et le reste de la Squad. Il décida d'aller y faire un tour pour en savoir plus sur cet individu. 

 

Fin du chapitre 2 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime bien Suicide Squad. Et ouais. Qui l'aurait cru.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

 

Bruce venait de faire le tour de cette prison, mais n'avait absolument pas trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il avait fait tout ça pour rien. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait honorer la mémoire de feu Clark Kent. 

 

Il regretta encore plus d'être venu quand il entendit une explosion venant de derrière lui. Il se mit à l'abri derrière un mur. Après quelques secondes, tous les gardes du périmètre venaient de se faire tuer par les intrus. Il regarda sur un moniteur pour voir ce qu'il se passait. 

 

Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir pris le costume avec lui. Le Joker venait de libérer Harley Quinn, et tous les prisonniers. Il y avait une bouche d'aération à côté de lui. C'était son seul moyen de s'échapper. Il priait pour qu'elle aille dehors. 

 

Il n'avait pas le temps pour la refermer derrière lui, mais il pu au moins se glisser dedans. Il entendait tous les sons de l'extérieur, les gardes qui se faisaient tuer, les prisonniers qui cherchaient la sortie, les rires du Joker... Tout. 

 

Quand il arriva au bout du conduit, il sortit son portable et appela Diana, c'était la seule personne qui pouvait stopper tout ça. 

 

''Bruce ?'' ouf, elle lui répondait 

''Diana, c'est urgent, dis moi que tu es bientôt de retour.'' il chuchota 

''Je suis dans l'avion, que se passe-t-il ?'' 

''Je suis au pénitencier de Belle Reve, il faut que tu viennes au plus vite, les prisonniers se sont échappés, le Joker est là, et malheureusement, j'y suis aussi, tu es la seule personne sur qui je peux compter.'' il lui expliqua 

''J'arrive, je peux être là dans deux ou trois heures, je te ramène le costume ?''

''Pas le temps pour ça Diana, je dois raccrocher.''

''Fais attention à toi.''

 

Il raccrocha. Il n'avait pas un pourcentage de survie élevé, mais il allait tout miser là-dessus. Il se remit en route, s'il se faisait trouver, il était mort. Il avait envie de revoir ses parents, mais pas de cette manière, une bonne partie des prisonniers du pénitencier était ceux de sa ville, il n'allait pas les laisser revenir à Gotham sans rien faire. 

 

_______________

 

''Patron, il faut que vous voyez ça.''

''Oh-oh, intéressant. On ne le tue pas. Je veux m'amuser avec lui.''

''Qui c'est ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui, Mister J ?'' demanda Harley 

''Harley, on va chasser du milliardaire !'' s'exclama le Joker 

 

Fin du chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''J'ai pas le temps, mon esprit glisse ailleurs !''


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

 

''Eh Floyd !'' Harley lui cria quand elle le vit 

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Harley ?'' il lui demanda 

''Mister J a besoin de ton aide pour capturer quelqu'un qui se trouve ici !''

''Ton homme doit déjà être mort, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.''

''Si je te dis que ce type est Bruce Wayne, et qu'il n'est pas mort, tu acceptes ?''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là ?''

''Je sais pas, mais tu acceptes ?''

''Je suis de la partie, mais je ne veux personne à mes côtés, tous les flingues que je veux, et si l'armée arrive, j'arrête tout, compris ?''

''Mister J le veut vivant, sinon c'est bon, le ramène pas trop blessé. S'il te plaît.''

''Compris.''

 

______________

 

Bruce était à bout de souffle. Il était presque sûr d'avoir parcouru toute la longueur de la prison. Il abandonna sa veste, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser son portable à l'intérieur. Il observa les éraflures sur ses bras. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait perdre beaucoup de sang ici. 

 

Il reçut un message, pas de Diana, mais de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui disant qu'il allait se faire retrouver. C'était quelqu'un présent dans l'établissement et qui le cherchait. Il était vraiment dans la merde maintenant. 

 

Il souffla. Ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal. Il se sentait vieux. Ironiquement, il sourit de sa situation. Il continua à s'aventurer dans la prison, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant un nouveau conduit d'aération. Il soupira. Il allait avoir mal. 

 

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

 

Après quelques minutes, le conduit se disloqua devant lui à cause de tirs, il recula mais la tôle tomba, et lui avec. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Quand il releva la tête des débris qui lui étaient tombés dessus, il entendit la gâchette d'un pistolet à l'arrière de sa tête. Il déglutit et se mit à genoux pour lever les mains. 

 

''Ici Deadshot, dis au Joker que j'ai trouvé ton homme Harley.''

 

Donc le Joker le cherchait... Il était dans une sacrée merde.

 

Il ferma les yeux... Attendit... Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Deadshot était devant lui, le canon de son arme pointé entre ses deux yeux. 

 

''Des personnes normales m'auraient déjà suppliées, pas toi.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux Deadshot ?''

''Retrouver ma fille.''

''Ce n'est pas en collaborant avec le Joker que tu pourras la revoir.''

''Je sais, mais je te donne au clown, et je me casse chez moi.''

''Et l'armée te retrouvera.''

''Ferme la.''

 

Deadshot lui envoya un coup de poing dans la joue, il tomba sur le sol et sentit du sang couler de sa bouche. Il ne tenta pas de se relever, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt si Deadshot le frappait de nouveau. 

 

À sa plus grande surprise, Deadshot le saisit par les cheveux et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre, il cracha une nouvelle gerbe de sang et ferma les yeux. 

 

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

 

Bruce se sentit soulever et atterrir sur l'épaule de Floyd. Pendant quelques minutes, il resta dessus sans tenter quelque chose, gêné d'être porté sans problème par l'un de ses ennemis. 

 

Il entendit d'autres voix et fut jeter sur le sol. Il commençait vraiment à avoir mal. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une demi-douzaine de caméras devant le Joker, assis sur une chaise avec Harley Quinn, tous les deux entourés de couteaux et d'armes en tout genre. 

 

''Hey, Brucey, c'est gentil de nous rendre visite, on n'attendait plus que toi.'' le Joker prit un couteau et joua avec 

''On va bien s'amuser ensemble !'' Harley Quinn vint jusqu'à lui 

''Je vous laisse à vos délires.'' Deadshot dit en partant 

''À la prochaine Floyd !'' Harley cria 

''C'est ça, timbrée.'' Deadshot répondit 

 

Bruce se sentit soulever, encore, il avait plus mal au bras, et il touchait à peine le sol. Ses poignets lui brûlaient, il en déduit qu'ils étaient menottés. Il entendit le Joker s'approchait, et en fût sûr quand le clown lui arracha sa chemise et tira longuement sur sa cravate. 

 

''Filmez moi ça les mecs, le monde ne doit pas rater le Joker en train de torturer Bruce Wayne !'' Harley s'exclama alors que les sbires obéissaient 

 

Fin du chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai vu le nouveau de trailer de Justice League, ET C'ÉTAIT GÉNIAL !


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

 

''Flash d'information ! Nous apprenons à l'instant que le pénitencier de Belle Reve a été attaqué par le Joker, et que tous les prisonniers se seraient échappés. Nous savons également que le Joker a un otage...''

 

Diana coupa le son. Il ne restait plus que 10 minutes avant d'atterrir. Elle détourna le regard quand le clown frappait son ami. Elle regrettait d'être partie, de l'avoir laissé seul. Elle était en colère contre le Joker pour oser faire ça à son camarade. Énervée de l'inutilité du gouvernement face aux problèmes. 

 

Elle se souvenue qu'elle s'était détournée des hommes un siècle plus tôt, mais si elle savait une chose, c'était que Bruce Wayne était son homme. 

 

Une autre chose revint dans son esprit. Elle n'aurait pas dû réagir comme elle l'avait fait. Bruce ne voulait que son bien... Tout comme Steve. 

 

Diana pinça ses lèvres en repensant à son premier amour. Elle ne voulait plus revoir un homme qui lui était cher mourir devant elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. 

 

Elle observa le visage de Bruce. Il était si beau, mais ce psychopathe l'abîmait en riant. En se concentrant, elle réussit à voir le nombre de sbires présents dans la pièce grâce à un reflet dans les yeux bruns de son ami, comme s'il savait exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. 

 

Diana rougit quand Bruce lui fit un clin d'œil très discret, alors que du sang dégoulinait de tout son visage. Elle toucha l'écran, avant d'enfiler ses bracelets et de détacher ses cheveux pour mettre sa tiare. 

 

Elle allait le sauver. Elle le promit au nom de Steve. L'avion atterrit. Elle n'attendit pas et doubla tout le monde. À l'abri du regard des gens, Diana enleva ses vêtements et mit sa tenue d'Amazone avant de mettre le Lasso de la Vérité sur la sangle qui maintenait son bouclier et son épée. Il ne restait que ses bottes et elle était parée. En les revêtant, elle pensa à une situation qu'elle avait eu avec Bruce... 

 

Fin du chapitre 7

 

 

 


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

 

-Elle repensa à une situation qu'elle avait eu avec Bruce-

 

Il y a un mois :

 

Dans la Bat-cave :

 

Diana venait de rentrer d'un voyage en Angleterre, pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son premier amour. Elle avait déposé ses affaires chez elle, avant d'aller rejoindre Bruce pour pouvoir l'aider dans sa quête aux meta-humains. 

 

''Bruce, tu es là ?'' demanda Diana 

*Aucune réponse*

 

Diana chercha un peu partout dans la cave, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende de l'eau couler, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer dans la pièce pour autant. 

 

Bien évidemment, Bruce était nu, mais ce n'est pas ça qui bloqua Wonder Woman, ce qui la marqua était le fait que son ami était couvert d'échymoses, son sang coulant sur le sol, se mélangeant avec l'eau. 

 

Il avait un chaume, sa lèvre était fendue, et ses yeux étaient vitreux. 

 

''Bruce... Que s'est-il passé ?''

''Diana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' 

''Je suis de retour d'Angleterre, que t'est-il arrivé ?''

''Poison Ivy.''

''Hm, d'habitude, tu ne te fais pas avoir.''

''Elle m'a eu par surprise.''

''Je vais m'occuper de tes blessures.''

''Quoi ?! Non !''

''Je ne vais pas te laisser avec ces blessures.''

''Je peux m'en occuper tout seul.''

''Ne fais pas l'enfant.''

 

Diana alla chercher une crème anti-douleur dans une des trousses de soin de la cave, avant de revenir dans la salle de bain, et de commencer à appliquer de la crème sur les plaies de son ami. 

 

Elle commença à passer de la crème sur la joue de Bruce, quand celui-ci l'embrassa. 

 

Diana le frappa, l'envoyant contre le mur, avant de saisir son épée et de la placer sous la gorge de Bruce. Elle avait les yeux noirs de haine alors que l'homme la regardait sans expression, attendant. 

 

''Ne refais plus jamais ça, ou je m'assurerais qu'il y ait une tombe à ton nom.''

''Alors place-la dans le mausolée, Diana Prince.''

''Ne fais pas l'arrogant, Bruce Wayne.''

''Ne t'avances pas sur ce terrain, tu y perdrais, Wonder Woman.''

''Débrouille toi seul à partir de maintenant.''

''Nous savons tous les deux que tu reviendras.''

''Quand il le faudra, pas avant.''

''Prends soin de toi.'' 

''... Ne vas pas te faire tuer.''

 

______________

 

Diana était parée au combat et espérait que la dernière phrase qu'elle avait dite à Bruce ce jour-là serait vraie... Elle partit pour le pénitencier de Belle Reve sans tarder. 

 

Fin du chapitre 8

 


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

 

Diana était devant les portes du pénitencier. L'armée hésitait encore à donner l'assaut. 

 

''Qu'attendez-vous pour attaquer ?!'' Diana cria dans les oreilles des généraux présents, dont l'ancien général et à présent ministre Swanwick 

''Calmez-vous madame !'' lui dit un soldat en l'empêchant d'attraper le col d'un des généraux 

''Bruce Wayne est là-dedans, vous comptez le laisser mourir ?! C'est ça les États-Unis, le pays le plus puissant au monde ?! Là d'où je viens, pour sauver une seule personne on n'hésite pas à se sacrifier !'' elle le cria en pensant au sacrifice d'Antiope 

''C'est justement parce qu'il est là-dedans que nous ne pouvons pas charger comme ça ! Le Joker le tuera quand il verra que nous serons à l'intérieur !'' l'assistante de Swanwick lui dit 

''Vous êtes pitoyables ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Vous allez laisser le Joker torturer Bruce sans rien faire ?! Vous vous dites comme l'armée ?'' Diana hurla alors que ses veines commençaient à ressortir 

''Wonder Woman ! Ça suffit !'' Swanwick prit la parole pour la première fois 

''Ministre Swanwick. Avez-vous quelque chose d'inutil à rajouter ? Le sacrifice de Superman ne vous a pas suffisamment appris que la vie était précieuse ? Combien d'innocents comptez-vous encore laisser mourir ? Des milliers ?! Des millions ?!'' Diana continua en frappant ses poings sur une table 

''Wonder Woman ! Nous avons besoin de vous pour arrêter le Joker et les criminels, pour sauver Bruce. S'il vous plaît, ne nous faisons pas la guerre.'' Swanwick lui dit calmement 

''Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une guerre, général. Vous n'avez pas vu vos amis mourir pour vous protéger, vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qui vous est proche sans pouvoir rien faire...'' Diana murmura faiblement alors qu'elle regardait le sol en pensant à Steve, ça ne devait pas recommencer 

''Wonder Woman, vous êtes son seul espoir, s'il vous plaît, il nous faut votre aide.'' l'assistante lui conjura 

''Je vais m'occuper des premiers criminels jusqu'au Joker, je vous laisse le reste, je le bat et je sauve Bruce. Pas de compromis.'' Diana ordonna en sortant son portable de derrière son dos et en se positionnant devant les portes d'entrée 

 

Diana appela Bruce, en espérant que le Joker réponde. 

 

Fin du chapitre 9 


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 ~~~~

 

Bruce sentit une vibration dans sa poche arrière, avant de gémir quand le Joker serra ses joues déjà bien meurtries. 

 

''Alors, on cache à Papa qu'on a son portable, c'est vraiment pas bien. Tu mérites une punition, tu as été un méchant garçon Brucey.'' le Joker dit en lui prenant son téléphone 

''Vas te faire mettre...'' Bruce souffla en cognant sa tête contre celle du Joker, son crâne n'avait pas aimé, mais le psychopathe s'était écarté et saignait du nez, c'était un bon début 

''Vraiment méchant. Harley occupe toi de lui pendant que je réponds à cette Diana. Ce ne serait pas ta copine cachée par hasard, que je la tue devant toi ?'' le Joker plaisanta en prenant un couteau 

 

Diana était là, c'était la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée. Harley tenta de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais il l'envoya contre un mur avec un coup de pied. Ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se défouler un peu après cette heure de calvaire. 

 

''Allo, la copine cachée de Brucey ?'' le clown dit en mettant le haut parleur 

''Pas sa copine, son amazone.'' Diana répondit sèchement 

 

Bruce sourit, malgré les sbires qui le tenaient fermement. Diana était vraiment une bonne amie. 

 

''Je ne te ferai pas de mal si tu laisses Bruce partir.'' Diana grogna 

''Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir, Nooon !'' le Joker s'exclama 

''Alors tu auras la guerre, Joker.'' Diana conclut, et au vu des bruits de fond, en dégainant son épée 

''Attends, quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Diana Wayne ?!'' le Joker demanda en paniquant, ce qui le fit rire malgré les douleurs de son corps 

''C'est Wonder Woman, pas Diana Wayne, et elle va te renvoyer d'où tu viens pour cette erreur, à ta place, je commencerais à préparer mon corps pour les coups d'épée.'' Bruce rit en imaginant la scène, alors que des sbires le tenaient par les cheveux pour le frapper dans l'abdomen 

 

Fin du chapitre 10


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 ~~~~

 

Diana venait de raccrocher, cet enfoiré de clown l'avait appelée Diana Wayne. Elle voulait le tuer pour avoir blessé Bruce et heurté sa dignité. 

 

Elle brandit son épée, avant de se concentrer pendant quelques secondes et de détruire les portes d'un seul coup. Les criminels présents étaient tous ébahis. Elle rangea son épée et sortit le Lasso de la Vérité pour ne pas les tuer. 

 

Elle en saisit un et le fit tourner pour le cogner sur les autres criminels. Diana le libéra avant de commencer à courir vers Bruce, mais il y avait encore d'autres prisonniers sur le chemin. 

 

Plutôt que d'utiliser son Lasso ou son épée, elle leur fit un regard noir et leur dit ''Hors de mon chemin.'' de manière à ce que les hommes aient peur et fuient vers le hall où se trouvait l'armée. 

 

Après quelques secondes d'une course sans incident, Diana arriva à l'endroit où se trouvait Bruce, et ses tortionnaires. Elle regarda Bruce et lui rendit son clin d'œil, qu'il intercepta. 

 

Diana utilisa son bouclier contre les sbires, comme une sorte de boomerang, les dégageant de son chemin, avant d'utiliser son Lasso pour contrer les balles du révolver d'Harley Quinn et de l'envoyer rejoindre ses sbires en un coup de pied dans le ventre. 

 

Il ne restait plus que le Joker. Diana récupéra son bouclier et le remit derrière son dos, avant d'utiliser son Lasso comme d'un fouet pour empêcher le clown d'utiliser son révolver. 

 

Diana vérifia l'état de Bruce, qui était pâle maintenant malgré le sang sur son visage. Elle devait se dépêcher, sinon Bruce garderait de trop graves séquelles. 

 

Elle se reconcentra sur le combat quand le Joker tira avec un autre pistolet. Elle bloqua les balles avec ses bracelets, avant d'utiliser son Lasso une nouvelle fois et d'attraper le poignet du psychopathe, lui empêchant de bouger ce bras. 

 

Diana dégaina de nouveau son épée et sauta jusqu'à son ennemi, pour lui envoyer un coup de poing et l'éjecter contre un mur. Elle récupéra son Lasso, avant de se rendre devant le corps du Joker et de lui mettre son épée sous la gorge. 

 

''Tu n'aurais pas dû toucher mon ami.'' Diana appuya son épée contre la pomme d'Adam du clown 

''Oh oh, l'ancêtre veut se venger.'' il plaisanta 

''Tais-toi.'' Diana lui envoya un coup de poing qui fit que le Joker s'évanouit 

 

Diana laissa le corps du Joker tomber sur le sol, avant de se retourner vers Bruce qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle trancha les menottes et le rattrapa, avant de se mettre à genoux et de le poser par terre. 

 

''Diana...'' Bruce murmura avant de s'évanouir 

''Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai plus...'' Diana lui souffla dans l'oreille 

 

Diana pencha sa tête sur celle de Bruce, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du Wayne, jusqu'à ce que l'armée arrive. 

 

''Vous deux ? Vous êtes ensemble ?'' un soldat demanda 

''Non, nous sommes amis.'' Diana rougit et répondit 

 

Fin du chapitre 11


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre  12

 

Diana prit Bruce dans ses bras, le sortant du pénitencier, avant de le poser sur un lit, pour laisser les infirmiers s'occuper de ses blessures. 

 

''Voulez-vous rester avec lui, mademoiselle ?'' un médecin lui demanda 

''Non, prenez soin de lui.'' elle répondit en se retournant 

 

Diana partit quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, voulant être seule. Elle s'assit sur un banc devant une étendue d'eau, le visage serré par les émotions. 

 

Elle s'était détournée des hommes un siècle plus tôt, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Le sacrifice de Steve en était la cause, non, c'était sa faiblesse qui lui avait fait oublier son devoir sacré de défendre le monde. 

 

Et aujourd'hui, tout se répétait. Elle avait été faible et Bruce était dans un sale état. Diana baissa la tête en repassant dans sa tête les moments où il se faisait torturer. C'était de sa faute d'une certaine manière... 

 

Si elle n'était pas retournée sur son île, si elle avait accompagné Bruce, si elle avait été là au lieu de ne s'occuper que d'elle... Elle prit son Lasso et le serra autour de son poignet. 

 

''Est-ce que j'aime Bruce ?'' Diana devait le savoir avant de devenir complètement folle 

''Oui, je l'aime, je ne veux pas le perdre comme j'ai perdu Steve...'' elle n'était pas surprise de sa réponse 

''Vous comptez sur un lasso pour connaître vos sentiments ?'' Swanwick lui demanda en arrivant derrière elle 

''J'avais besoin de savoir... Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment me perd.'' Diana répondit en rangeant son Lasso 

''Vous devriez aller le voir, quand il se réveillera. Il a subit beaucoup de choses, ce serait mieux pour lui qu'il ait quelqu'un de familier à son réveil.'' il lui expliqua en partant 

''Comment va-t-il ?'' Diana demanda en se levant 

''Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, mais il ne va pas se réveiller de si tôt.'' il lui dit alors qu'elle était déjà à côté de lui 

''Merci, monsieur le ministre.''

 

Fin du chapitre 12 


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

 

Quand Diana arriva au camp, l'armée était en train de remettre en ordre les infrastructures du pénitencier, les prisonniers de retour dans leur cellule, le Joker aussi le temps de l'envoyer à Arkham. 

 

Diana était devant le lit où se trouvait Bruce, qui était couvert de bandages et de gazes, toujours endormi avec un visage moins tiré que d'ordinaire.

 

Diana posa sa main sur la joue de Bruce, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur une chaise. Elle le trouvait beau, même blessé. Il avait été inconscient de venir ici sans protection. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Bruce était Bruce après tout. Comme Steve avait été Steve cent ans plus tôt. 

 

____________

 

Diana releva la tête, l'aube se profilant devant elle. Elle s'était endormie sur Bruce, qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, avant de rabattre les mèches du front de Bruce. 

 

Un infirmier rentra dans la tente où ils se trouvaient. Diana se leva et lui serra la main, avant d'arranger sa coiffure. Un soldat lui apporta son sac qu'elle avait posé quelque part à son arrivée, avant de repartir. 

 

''Waouh, j'ai rencontré Wonder Woman.'' l'homme plaisanta pour détendre l'atmosphère 

''Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?'' elle lui demanda 

''Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et il a deux côtes cassées.'' il lui expliqua 

''Mais il devrait se réveiller pourtant !'' Diana s'exclama 

''Mademoiselle, c'est comme s'il était dans le coma...'' 

''Quoi ?!'' elle cria 

 

Diana s'assit sur la chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains. À cause d'elle, Bruce était dans le coma... Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il était définitivement dans le coma... Le médecin s'en allait. 

 

''Vous pouvez dire à tout le monde de ne pas venir ici ?'' elle lui demanda avec des yeux brillants

''Oui, ça doit pouvoir se faire.'' il partit sur cela 

 

Diana appuya sa tête sur le lit, avant de la relever et d'essayer d'essuyer ses larmes, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ses émotions... 

 

Diana trembla un instant, avant de poser sa main sur la joue de Bruce et de l'embrasser. Le baiser fut doux et tendre, mais Diana continuait de pleurer... 

 

''Bruce... Réveille toi s'il te plaît... Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ! Ne me laisse pas !'' Diana s'exclama en posant sa tête sur l'abdomen de Bruce 

 

 

Fin du chapitre 13

 


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

 

Quand Diana arrêta ses larmes, elle se rendit compte que les effets personnels de Bruce était juste devant elle depuis le début.

 

Elle se leva et prit la montre de Bruce dans sa main, se souvenant de celle que Steve lui avait donné avant de mourir. Elle la posa à cause de ces mauvais souvenirs, et prit le porte-feuille de Bruce en main, pour voir ce qu'il mettait d'autres que de l'argent dedans.

 

Elle fut surprise de voir une photo de Bruce avec ses parents quand il était plus jeune, elle se demanda comment un petit garçon si mignon et souriant avait pu devenir un homme si beau et fermé avec le temps.

 

Il y avait aussi une photo de Clark quand il était encore vivant. Diana savait bien que Bruce s'en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé à Superman, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute.

 

Diana trouva aussi une photo d'elle, plus précisément d'elle pendant son voyage à Paris en 2015. Elle rougit rien que de penser que Bruce l'observait sans qu'elle ne le sache.

 

Elle reposa le porte-feuille sur la table, et prit le portable de Bruce, avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté de lui et de déverrouiller le téléphone.

 

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que le fond d'écran de Bruce était inexistant, par contre, de voir des dossiers sur tous les événements arrivés depuis que Superman avait fait sa grande première la surprenait un peu plus. 

 

Elle vit aussi un dossier sur Wonder Woman. Ça ne la surprenait plus de la part de Bruce. Elle reposa le portable sur le lit, avant de changer de vêtements, son costume commençait à lui faire mal.

 

_______________

 

Swanwick vint la voir une nouvelle fois, avec un repas dans la main.

 

''C'est pour vous, vous devez avoir faim.'' il lui dit en lui tendant le plat

''Merci, général.'' elle le remercia

''Rien de nouveau avec lui ?'' il lui demanda

''Non...''

''Vous en faîtes pas, c'est un coriace, ça se voit.''

''Je sais. C'est juste que... S'il avait de trop graves séquelles...'' elle murmura

''Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, si ce n'est le Joker.'' il dit fermement

''Oui.''

 

Swanwick se retira, alors que Diana commençait à manger le plat qu'il venait de lui apporter. Ce n'était pas vraiment incroyable, mais ça lui allait.

 

_________

 

Alors que Diana essayait de dormir sur un lit qu'on lui avait mis à disposition, elle crut entendre un gémissement de la part de Bruce. Elle se leva et prit la main du Wayne.

 

''Bruce, tu m'entends ?''

*Aucune réponse*

 

Elle se recoucha après ce faux espoir.

 

Fin du chapitre 14


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

 

Le lendemain matin, Diana se réveilla en sentant une autre présence dans la pièce. Elle se leva et inspecta la tente dans laquelle elle était. À part, Bruce, il n'y avait personne d'autre. 

 

Elle souffla, avant de changer de vêtements et d'embrasser Bruce sur le front, s'il pouvait sentir qu'elle était là pour lui dans son sommeil, il se réveillerait peut-être. 

 

Elle sortit de la tente pour prendre l'air. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son ami comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir celui qu'elle aimait souffrir... 

 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rejoindre Swanwick, un tir se fit entendre, et un corps tomba sur le sol. Diana vit une balle se diriger sur le ministre, alors elle remonta ses manches et dévia la balle avec ses bracelets. 

 

''Mettez-vous à l'abri !'' Diana hurla à tout le monde 

''Allez-vous occuper de Bruce, on va s'en charger !'' Swanwick lui répondit alors que des soldats cadriaient la zone 

''Bien ! Faîtes en sorte de ne perdre personne !'' Diana dit en courant vers la tente, elle avait vu suffisamment de gens mourir 

 

En rentrant dans la tente, elle vit que le lit de Bruce était vide, mais que ses effets personnels étaient toujours présent. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, mais ne trouva rien. Elle prit son épée, son Lasso et son bouclier et partit à la recherche de son ami. 

 

_____________

 

Quand Diana s'aventura aux abords d'une prairie, elle déglutit et prit son épée à la main, à l'affût d'une attaque surprise. 

 

Elle avança jusqu'au point le plus éclairé de la prairie, avant de retrouver Bruce se tenant sur un arbre, du sang coulant de ses blessures, qui s'étaient rouvertes à cause de son effort. 

 

''Bruce !'' Diana lui cria en courant vers lui 

''Diana, ne t'approche pas !'' il lui dit en levant son bras pour l'arrêter 

''Que se passe-t-il ?'' elle lui demanda 

''Il est ici.'' il lui répondit en regardant autour de lui 

''Qui ?'' Diana accentua la pression sur son épée 

''Deadshot.'' 

 

Diana se prépara au combat, quand un projectile fut lancé au milieu des deux. Elle se jeta dessus pour l'envoyer le plus loin possible, mais c'était un fumigène. 

 

Aucun des deux ne pouvaient voir, la fumée les aveuglant complètement, quand le son d'un tir retentit dans leurs tympans, bientôt suivit par des ultrasons. 

 

Diana s'écroula au sol, alors qu'elle se bouchait les oreilles. Malgré ça, elle entendait Bruce criait, elle avait beau être plus forte, il avait une ouïe plus développée que la sienne. 

 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une silhouette s'avança dans la fumée et envoya un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de Bruce, le faisant tomber au sol. 

 

''Bruce !!!'' elle cria en essayant de se relever, mais la silhouette tira une balle à côté de sa tête, lui détruisant encore plus les tympans 

''Laisse la, enfoiré.'' Bruce dit en faisant tomber Deadshot 

 

Diana se releva,  prit son Lasso et l'entoura autour de Bruce pour le ramener auprès d'elle. Une fois chose faite, elle le plaça derrière elle pour le protéger.

 

Elle ne laisserait personne mourir. 

 

Fin du chapitre 15

 

 


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 ~~~~

 

''Wonder Woman !'' Deadshot s'exclama 

''Tu ne blesseras pas mon ami une nouvelle fois.'' Diana dit sérieusement en mettant son épée devant elle 

''Oh, vous deux ?'' Deadshot plaisanta 

''Concentre-toi sur le combat, Bruce mets toi derrière l'arbre, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.'' elle ordonna aux deux hommes 

''Diana, je ne peux pas te laisser combattre seule...'' Bruce lui murmura 

''Ce que je fais ne te concerne pas. Mets toi à l'abri.'' Diana répondit alors qu'elle bloquait la première balle de Deadshot avec son épée 

''Fais attention...'' Bruce souffla en se mettant à l'abri 

 

Diana sortit son bouclier et contra toutes les balles du tireur d'élite, attendant que les chargeurs se vident. Une fois que ça se réalisa, elle mit son bouclier dans son dos, et fonça sur Deadshot, avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing ferme dans la joue, qui le fit atterrir une dizaine de mètres plus loin. 

 

''Diana... Merci... Je t'ai...'' Bruce ne finit pas sa phrase, il s'évanouit dans les bras de Diana 

''Je t'aime aussi, mon inconscient préféré... On rentre à la maison...'' Diana murmura en embrassant Bruce 

 

Diana prit Bruce dans ses bras et le ramena au camp pour que les médecins puissent s'occuper de ses blessures réouvertes, avant de pouvoir le ramener à Gotham. 

 

Fin du chapitre 16


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

 

Une fois que les médecins eurent fini de panser une nouvelle fois les blessures de Bruce, Diana appela Alfred et lui demanda d'envoyer un jet pour les ramener à Gotham. 

 

Quand le jet arriva, elle déposa Bruce et leurs affaires dedans, avant de partir remercier Swanwick et sa secrétaire pour leur aide. 

 

''Wonder Woman, vous nous quittez déjà ?'' il lui demanda 

''Il faut rentrer, et je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici.'' Diana répondit 

''Merci pour nous avoir aidé avec les prisonniers, et pour avoir arrêter Deadshot.'' l'assistante 

''C'est mon devoir sacré de défendre le monde.'' Diana annonça

 

Swanwick et son assistante se regardèrent, avant de sourire. Diana leur serra la main, avant de retourner au jet et d'observer Bruce dormir. Elle sourit et couvrit Bruce de sa veste, l'embrassa sur le front. 

 

____________

 

Quand le jet se posa, Diana prit Bruce dans ses bras, une nouvelle fois, et frappa à la porte. 

 

''Mademoiselle Prince, j'ai vu les informations, est-il vraiment aussi mal qu'on le dit ?'' Alfred vint lui ouvrir et la fit entrer

''Il ne va pas bien, mais ce n'est pas si grave.'' Diana répondit 

''Vous pouvez le poser dans sa chambre, vous prendrez une boisson ?'' il lui demanda 

''En fait, je compte rester le temps qu'il aille mieux, cela ne vous dérange pas ?'' elle demanda à son tour 

''Ça ne me dérange pas, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.'' il lui répondit à son tour 

 

_______________

 

-Le soir même-

 

''C'était délicieux, merci pour ce repas Alfred.'' Diana la remercia 

''Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ça.'' il lui répondit 

''Pourquoi ? Bruce ne vous le dit pas ?'' elle lui demanda 

''Maître Bruce ne mange plus beaucoup. Je peux toujours attendre pour l'entendre me complimenter.'' 

''C'est dommage... Il devrait plus communiquer...'' elle murmura 

''Il aimait communiquer quand ses parents étaient encore parmi nous, mais il s'est enfermé sur lui-même quand ils sont morts.''

''Je comprends...'' elle souffla 

 

Fin du chapitre 17


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

 

Quand Bruce se réveilla, il avait mal, mais la douleur était supportable. Il se souvient de son séjour au pénitencier, du Joker, de Deadshot, d'Harley Quinn, des morts... 

 

Il posa sa main sur son visage, se forçant à rester éveillé, et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre. Il voulait se rendormir, mais il la vit. Il se redressa et se souvenu que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était toujours vivant, encore. 

 

''Merci Diana.'' il lui dit honnêtement 

''Je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas, encore moins dans les mains du Joker, d'Harley Quinn, et de Deadshot.'' elle répondit énervée

''Tu es jalouse du Joker, toi, Diana Prince ?'' il lui demanda sérieusement 

''Un peu, j'avoue que ça ne m'a pas rassuré de te voir te faire torturer par lui.'' elle s'approcha du lit avant de s'asseoir 

''J'allais m'en sortir.''

''Et comment ?''

''Je ne sais pas.'' il murmura 

''Mignon...'' elle souffla dans son oreille 

''Hein ?'' il s'exclama 

''Tu es mignon quand tu te laisses aller.'' elle lui avoua en posant sa main sur la joue du Wayne 

''Je...'' il ne savait pas quoi répondre 

''Bruce, ne refais plus jamais ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre tout de suite, alors restes toujours avec moi.'' Diana posa ses lèvres sur son front

''Euh, ok, c'est comme tu veux.'' il égara sa main dans les cheveux de Diana 

''Tu es vraiment mignon.'' elle l'embrassa sur la bouche délicatement 

''Diana...'' il murmura 

''Je vais continuer les recherches, je crois avoir trouvé Barry Allen.'' elle dit en se relevant 

''Non.'' il lui saisit le poignet et l'embrassa à son tour 

''Bruce...'' elle chuchota son nom en s'installant doucement sur lui 

''Je t'aime Diana. Je ne te laisserai plus seule, je te le promets...'' Bruce lui promit en mettant ses mains dans le bas du dos de Diana 

''Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tellement...'' Diana l'embrassa une nouvelle fois 

 

Fin du chapitre 18


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

 

-Le lendemain-

 

Bruce et Diana se rendirent dans le mausolée qui contenait ce qu'il restait de Thomas et Martha Wayne. Pour la première fois dans la vie de Bruce, il n'était pas seul à s'y rendre, et il n'y allait pas la mort dans l'âme. 

 

''J'aurais aimé avoir un père. Pas juste quelqu'un qui te fait naître.'' Diana dit en s'appuyant sur Bruce pendant le chemin du retour 

''Tu as eu ta mère toute ton enfance déjà.'' il lui rappela 

''Oui, avec ma tante, mais elles me surprotégeaient.'' 

''Tu aurais vu Alfred, je ne pouvais même pas aller dans le jardin sans qu'il ne me surveille.'' il rit 

''Ça devait être drôle. Ma mère ne voulait pas que je m'entraîne, mais je m'entraînais en cachette avec ma tante.'' 

''Dis-moi, tu as quel âge au juste ? Au moins cent trente ans si tu as vécu la Première Guerre mondiale.'' il lui demanda en y pensant sur le coup 

''Dans ses eaux là. Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour le gâteau d'anniversaire ?'' elle plaisanta en l'embrassant 

''Je me disais que tu mourrais après moi, en étant beaucoup plus âgée que moi.'' il l'embrassa à son tour 

''Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, rassure toi.'' elle le porta dans ses bras en un clin d'œil

''Hey ! Pose moi !'' il lui cria

''Tu saurais le nombre de fois que je t'ai porté, et tu te laissais faire.'' Diana l'embrassa sur le front 

''J'étais évanoui... Diana, tu es la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux, ne me quitte pas...'' il baissa les yeux vers le sol 

 

Diana le regarda, avant de s'envoler jusqu'au balcon et de se poser. Elle enroula le Lasso autour de leur poignet. 

 

''Diana ?''

''Sommes nous prêts à vivre ensemble ?'' Diana demanda en fermant les yeux 

''Je veux vivre avec toi.'' les deux se répondirent 

 

Diana enleva le Lasso, et posa Bruce sur le sol. Les deux étaient maintenant sûrs de l'amour de l'autre. 

 

Fin du chapitre 19


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20/épilogue

 

 

''Donc, vous deux, vous protégez la planète ?'' Barry Allen leur demanda en tournant autour d'eux, très, rapidement 

''Oui. Comme toi.'' Diana lui sourit 

''C'est trop cool de vous connaître !'' Barry s'exclama 

''De même Barry.'' Diana lui serra la main 

 

Avant que Diana ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, Barry était déjà parti. Elle se tourna vers Bruce qui travaillait sur ses ordinateurs. 

 

''Il me plaît bien.'' Bruce lui dit, il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demander 

''Ça me surprend de ta part, je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les enfants.'' Diana souffla dans son oreille en se postant derrière lui 

''Il n'est plus un enfant Diana. Et j'ai déjà eu deux fils.'' il regarda le costume de Jason 

''J'adorerais te voir agir comme un père. J'espère qu'un jour tu voudras un enfant avec moi.'' Diana s'assit sur le bureau, avant de voir les remords dans les yeux de son petit copain 

''Tu voudrais un garçon ou une fille ? J'ai l'habitude des garçons, mais j'avoue qu'à part la fille du commissaire Gordon, je ne vois pas avec qui j'ai déjà collaboré niveau fille.'' Bruce lui demanda avant d'expliquer 

''Une fille ! Une fille ! Je veux pouvoir jouer avec elle comme ma mère jouait avec moi ! Et même si c'est un garçon, je l'entraînerais !'' Diana s'exclama en ayant des étoiles dans les yeux 

''C'est hors de question que mes enfants ne deviennent comme moi.'' Bruce montra sa brûlure chimique sur sa clavicule gauche 

 

Diana savait que Bruce détestait ses cicatrices, mais elle les adorait. Elles rendaient le corps si bien construit de Bruce encore plus beau. 

 

Elle se leva et s'assit sur Bruce. Elle ouvrit sa chemise et appuya ses lèvres sur la brûlure chimique. Bruce plaça ses mains sur le bas du dos de Diana et se laissa faire. 

 

Diana descendit ses lèvres sur l'un des tétons de Bruce et commença à le sussoter, ce qui fit gémir le Wayne, quand Barry revenu. 

 

''Oh, je dérange. Je vais repartir.'' Barry se retourna 

''Non, reste, donne nous juste quelques minutes.'' Diana lui répondit en se relevant, alors qu'elle vit l'érection de Bruce doubler de taille 

 

____________

 

-Le soir même-

 

''Il est temps de finir ce que nous avons commencé, mademoiselle Prince.'' Bruce lui chuchota dans l'oreille 

''Oh, tu crois pouvoir supporter ?'' Diana lui demanda en le plaçant sous elle

''Toujours, Diana.'' 

 

____________

 

-Le lendemain-

 

''Diana, je me demandais, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais avoir de plus dans ta vie ?'' Bruce lui demanda en la prenant dans ses bras 

''J'ai déjà le plus beau des hommes, ça me suffit.'' Diana plaça sa main sur l'une des fesses de Bruce 

''Sérieusement Diana !'' il commença à rougir quand elle rentra sa main dans son boxer 

''Je veux t'entendre dire *elle le chuchota dans l'oreille de Bruce*, ça te va ou il te faut autre chose ?'' elle passa ses doigts entre les fesses de Bruce, avant de l'embrasser 

''Di-Diana ! Pas ici !'' il gémit 

''II n'y a personne.'' elle répondit en saisissant fermement le fessier de Bruce 

''Ça ne se fait pas !'' il rougit ardemment 

''C'est bizarre venant de toi.'' elle lécha l'oreille de Bruce 

''Diana !!'' il s'accrochait à elle de toutes ses forces 

''Tu ne le diras que quand je t'aurais fait jouir ?'' elle lui demanda en passant son autre main sur l'érection de Bruce 

''Merci, Princesse !'' il s'exclama quand elle mordilla sa peau 

 

Fin du chapitre 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais rajouter le lemon demain, promis


	21. Chapitre 21

''Merci, Princesse !'' il s'exclama quand elle mordilla sa peau 

 

Diana posa Bruce sur le plan de travail, avant de lui retirer sa chemise et de caresser ses abdominaux couverts de cicatrices. Elle embrassa l'un de ses tétons et le sussota, puis le mordit, amenant du sang dans sa bouche alors que Bruce gémissait. 

 

Diana glissa ses mains vers le pantalon de Bruce et lui enleva sa ceinture, avant de le tirer avec son boxer vers ses chevilles. Bruce regarda l'amazone rentrer un premier doigt dans son entrée, ce qui le fit gémir. 

 

Diana entra un deuxième et un troisième doigt pendant que Bruce mordait sa lèvre pour éviter de trop montrer de signe de faiblesse. Il gémit malgré tout alors qu'il répondait sa semence sur son abdomen déjà bien meurtri. 

 

Après ça, Diana retira ses doigts et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Bruce. Elle l'embrassa, ce à quoi il répondit, en le portant jusqu'à leur chambre. 

 

_______________

 

''Il a dit qu'il se battrait avec nous ?'' Diana lui demanda 

''Plus ou moins.'' Bruce lui répondit 

''Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?'' elle continua

''Probablement plutôt moins.'' 

''Il a dit non ?''

''Il a dit non.'' 

 

Fin de 'Merci, Princesse' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense faire une partie 2 où ce sera plus long, plus émouvant, plus sombre, avec une mort importante qui marquera toute l'histoire, où il aura des personnages de l'univers de Batman qui apporteront leur soutien, peut-être notre Hal international, bref, ce sera une histoire avec énormément de répercussions, avec certains dialogues utilisés dans 'Merci, Princesse' qui résonneront, j'ai déjà une partie du scénario en tête, et ça va être incroyable.


End file.
